Changing Lives
by leaa'clearwaterr
Summary: Sophia believed in nothing but humanity, she was a talented smart and popular girl, but when the Cullens come into town her whole life changes. Then question is, can she keep up?   OC/Embry
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ok well this is my new story. I hope you all enjoy it and please review with constructive criticism along with your opinions. I don't own anything apart from my own characters and storyline. **

**Preface**

Some things on this planet may seem out of the ordinary. But like usual simple minded humans ignore it and carry on with their lives. For many millennia supernatural beings walked among humans as if they were the ultimate power. The vampires and werewolves were at peace for such a long time until events and powerful dark magic caused an even longer waging war, not even the unknown powers could stop this and create balance.

These creatures went into hiding until one day they could no longer hide, events were spiralling out of control and a new order had been set. Their ancient Mother called them out to set certain moments in motion, these creatures could finally bring back balance.

**A/N: Well here is the preface it is basically just explaining what I think should have been the past and set up so you know what had briefly happened, it will be crucial knowledge for future chapters. What are these mysterious creatures that create balance?**

_Thanks for reading, leaa ox_


	2. First Day Back

**Disclaimer: Well... Obviously I am not Stephenie Meyer; I am not that talented unfortunately!**

**Hmm.. Well, this is the introduction of my protagonist ha, naturally I am not all that familiar with certain themes that will appear within this story so it may take time to upload certain chapters but this is the basis. Anyway, on with the show! Enjoy.**

*Chapter 1: First Day Back*

It is August the 10th on a Tuesday and I have just started my new year back at school. Finally, junior year has arrived and it is going to be so much fun! However, I am pretty sure I am the only one looking forward to school – typical me. I had arrived early to double check my schedule of all my classes so it was only around 7:45am, there was no one here yet. After being reassured on the timetable I decided to set off for my first class: History. Normally, everyone waits for their friends but I love History too much and I can always catch up with my friends later.

I am the most well-known student in Great Saints High School (or GSHS for short), and all reasons because of this are in a positive light. I am head cheerleader, and very athletic so I run track and do ballet. I have joined other various groups including Maths and Spanish clubs. I am not the stereotypical cheerleader, whilst I am popular; I am very kind to all students regardless of their 'clique'. I prefer to mingle with every one of my junior class members.

I am around 6ft 1" tall so I tower over most girls; I am light sienna in skin tone with a curvy hourglass figure. My long, shimmery thick black hair just say passes halfway down my back and I have light grey eyes. I am of Oglala Sioux descent and a foster child. When I was four years old my parents and two older sisters were murdered right in front of me by pale and extremely strong men. I was lucky to be alive after they set the house on fire. My family had made sure to hide me well for what reason I do not know, but I never take anything for granted in my life. Many people had hindered to believing supernatural elements were involved but I strongly disagree. The only culprits must have been human; mythological creatures do not exist and never will.

My name is Sophia Rose Bennett and I am starting junior year.

I was now at my first class and Mr Potters was setting up for this lesson.

"Ah, good morning Miss Bennett I see you are rearing to go for History this year I'm assuming?" He greeted me in a warm tone. I just smiled back and nodded with enthusiasm. "Good, very good. Well if you just take a seat then." He gestured forward. I quickly sat in the middle of the classroom, saving a seat Caleb.

As the minutes passed whilst I was getting my equipment out, other students started trawling in with miserable looks on their face. Yes, the weather was atrocious it was all cloud and full of rain. We rarely see the sun. But school was like my second home. The classroom was soon full and no one sat next to me, but then I noticed Caleb was not here, we always sat together. Caleb was the one guy I could trust with my life. I raised my hand gently and politely asked, "Um sir, I don't mean to be rude but isn't Caleb supposed to be here?"

"I am afraid not Sophia, he has been switched classes." Well that was a bummer.

"Right on with class. This semester students, we will be focusing on folklore!" He said it so happily I swear it was like a 6 year old on Christmas Day seeing a room full of presents. He had to be joking, folklore was stupid. My face must have been contorted with confusion as Potters went, "Yes Sophia, I mean vampires, werewolves, other lycanthropes and witches." _Outstanding,_ I thought. Maybe History wasn't going to be so good this semester. The lesson dragged on for what seemed like an eternity, I paid no attention, he was just introducing everything we will learn over the semester. I had no classes with my original social circle which completely ruined my good mood: lunch couldn't have come quick enough.

I soon found them sitting on a small table: Caleb, Jace, Cathy, Kate and Lucy, all of which were either cheerleaders or play football. Jocks basically. They brought their heads up as soon as they saw me with their mouths wide open in shock. I just laughed and greeted them all.

"Hey guys, well isn't school just fantastic? I have none of you, I am guessing you all altogether huh?" They just nodded and babbled on about their fantastic lessons. Caleb was the more handsome and mysterious type of guy while Jace was a complete buffoon who loved sports. Lucy was a typical blonde who loved gossiping while Cathy was just athletic as me and extremely quiet, Kate was a mix of both of them she could be quiet but loves to gossip also. I have to admit it though, I had liked Caleb ever since we started high school though I highly doubt her ever saw me that way. His trust for girlfriends has now lacked because of the three girlfriends he has had (all stuck up cheerleaders I have to put up with) they had all cheated on him eventually just because he didn't want to do things that they did and they would not compromise.

My team of cheerleaders are usually kind and open-hearted with the exception of five of them; I seriously wish I could kick them off but unfortunately I cannot. We are one of the best teams in the state thanks to them. Curse their brilliant talent. I was soon brought out of my thoughts when Lucy threw her ripe apple at me. "Earth calling Soph! What do you think?" My face said it all: Of what?

"Ugh, there is supposedly a large new family coming to town, do you think any of them will be good looking?" Her face was now in a place I call 'LucyLand'.  
>"How am I supposed to know? You will have to wait Lu-Lu and we all know how hard that is." Everyone on our table ended burst into a laughing state with the obvious exception of Lucy.<p>

The bell ran for lunch, I said my goodbyes and headed off for my next set of classes. I couldn't have gotten home quick enough, I ran upstairs to read on what I had learnt for the day, so old Literature authors, Algebra, Biology and werewolves: History now came last! I was then called for my dinner and it was liver in some weird sauce. _EW! _My mother started on an argument "Now, I know it's not your favourite meal but it is healthy Sophia so you will eat it!"

I rammed it all down my throat and then went to call up Caleb. After three rings and being back in my room he picked up. His husky voice spoke quickly, "Hey Sophs what's up?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh not much, I just needed to talk to someone in general. How was your first day then? My sucked terribly I am not sure I will enjoy this year much" I replied.

He scoffed, "I'm sure it's not that bad Sophia, and mine was pretty good. Had classes with Jace, met a girl, got a date, and football which-"  
>"What do you mean met a girl and got a date?" This was definite fresh news to me!<br>"Well, her name is Taylor; she is in dance with you, the ballet girl." Oh, hell no.  
>"You are going out with Tay? Are you freakin' insane? Why her, of all people!" I was not happy and neither was Caleb now.<br>"We clicked, you know, broken hearts. Why are you so mad? I am seeing her tonight so I will tell you all about it tomorrow. Anyway, you can stay mad I don't care. You know you will always be my first girl Sophs, love you." And with that he hung up on me.

I did not like how he was with Tay, she was so two-faced.

My name is Sophia Rose Bennett and soon my life will turn upside down.

**Ok, so that is the introduction of Sophia, what do you think? I know it is kind of fluffy but I needed to get the image of her all round; she is a pretty swell girl but seems to dislike Taylor for a reason.  
>Hope you liked it. Reviews, comments, questions and cookies are all welcome :) and thanks to <strong>_**VampireFan900 **_**for giving the first review; it is really appreciated!**

**That's all for now, loadsa lovee lea ;) x**


End file.
